


Just You & Me Now, Sammy Boy

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Bruising, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Leviathans, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Threesome, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, dom!Dean, smut – all the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Leviathan wearing Dean’s face has a proposition for the Winchesters – he’ll stop raising hell for Dean if he gets to share Sammy for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You & Me Now, Sammy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser:
> 
> “Attaboy, Sammy,” Dean praised from above him, a hand tangled in Sam’s sweaty hair. Sam choked slightly as he was driven forward, Dean’s cock heavy on his tongue and thick as it bounced against the back of his throat.
> 
> “Yeah,” Dean said from behind him. “Attaboy, Sammy.” Sam closed his eyes, humming at the touch of thick, calloused fingers against his stretched-out & spit-slick hole.
> 
> His life, which he’d already long-since considered weird, had officially reached the level of “what the fuck?” on a scale he hadn’t even known existed until today. Because today was the day that a Leviathan wearing his brother’s skin – the same black-blooded son of a bitch they’d been tracking through three states – had come to their hotel room and offered a truce for twenty four hours along with the promise to drop Dean’s appearance and take on another.

“Attaboy, Sammy,” Dean praised from above him, a hand tangled in Sam’s sweaty hair. Sam choked slightly as he was driven forward, Dean’s cock heavy on his tongue and thick as it bounced against the back of his throat.

“Yeah,” Dean said from behind him. “Attaboy, Sammy.” Sam closed his eyes, humming at the touch of thick, calloused fingers against his stretched-out & spit-slick hole.

His life, which he’d already long-since considered weird, had officially reached the level of “what the fuck?” on a scale he hadn’t even known existed until today. Because today was the day that a Leviathan wearing his brother’s skin – the same black-blooded son of a bitch they’d been tracking through three states – had come to their hotel room and offered a truce for twenty four hours along with the promise to drop Dean’s appearance and take on another.

The catch? He wanted the opportunity to partake in all those sinfully decadent memories that were flowing around in his skull before he did so. Memories of Dean bending Sam over a table & fucking him senseless. Of Sam on his knees, lips stretched around Dean’s cock like that’s what they were designed for. Of Sam, shaking & begging, arms and legs tied spread eagle on any number of hotel beds, while Dean teased his heated flesh with ice, with the flat of his belt, with light scratches of his blunt fingernails.

Which was how he wound up with Dean’s cock in his mouth at the same time that Dean’s tongue played over his asshole. Because Sam was a slut for his big brother’s cock & he would never deny that. And the thought of experiencing that twice over? He’d almost cum in his jeans just thinking about it. Dean hadn’t been that hard a sell to the idea, either.

Sam wasn’t even sure anymore which Dean was HIS Dean anymore. At first he’d tried to keep track – called one His Dean and Other Dean in his mind – but that hadn’t lasted long. They’d traded around him over and over again over the last few hours so many times he was lost. Both had cum at least twice, and Sam had lost count of the times he’d come so close only for them to pull back away, leave him kneeling naked and sweaty on the bed as they talked about him.

One of Dean’s favorite things to do was talk about Sam, talk to Sam, explaining how pretty his lips looked when they were plump and shiny with Dean’s precum after sucking his cock. Or how sweet and tight his hole was – all pink and puckered when he’d pull it open with his thumbs. How it always looked so hungry, squeezing down like it was begging for something inside it. Dean loved the way Sam’s hair would hang down over his eyes when his little brother knelt on all fours, legs spread wide. He loved the smooth planes of Sam’s back – how they stretched and lengthened when Sam arched up into his touch.

Sam would end up shaking under Dean’s words, begging for release. But with two Deans – two smooth tongues wrapping letters around Sam’s desire, stretching out his pleasure with each syllable – he was almost insane with it.

The Dean behind him put a hand to the small of his back and pushed, forcing him to arch downward so that his ass angled up. Dean’s cock slid into him easily, but Sam still felt his muscles flutter around the length.

“Don’t know if I’ve ever had you this stretched out before, Sammy,” Dean said, raking his nails down Sam’s back, making both Dean’s moan at the sight. Sam’s whole body bore the evidence of sex with Dean. The elder Winchester loved seeing his marks on Sam. He’d bite purple marks into his shoulders and along his ribs. He’d suck indigo bruises along Sam’s neck. He’d rake long, deep welts across Sam’s back, sometimes breaking the skin so that they dotted with small beads of bright red, oxygenated blood. He’d smack Sam’s ass and thighs until they glowed bright pink and then press his fingers deep into the tissue, making white marks stand out against the flushed skin.

Dean grunted into another stroke, slapping at the meaty part of Sam’s thigh. His ass was cherry red from repeated slapping of Dean’s thighs against it, but the sharp sting across his flesh made Sam instantly tighten up.

“More so than even that weekend I made him wear that plug?” Dean asked from above him, his cock twitching in his mouth. Sam moaned, thinking of the memory Dean brought up. He’d worn a thick rubber plug, keeping him stretched wide so that Dean could pull it out anywhere & simply slide right in, fuck a load into him, then push the plug back in. Eventually, he’d been so full of cum it’d started squelching out when the plug was pushed back in, but Dean just scooped it up by the fingerful & fed it to Sam.

“I think he might be able to take us both,” Dean said, playing with the rim of Sam’s hole with his thumb. Sam gagged as Dean shoved his hips forward, pushing his cock down his throat. His big brother used the grip on his hair to pull him off, letting him breathe. Spit and precum hung in long drips from Sam’s swollen lips, flecking out against Dean’s thighs as he heaved in deep breaths.

“You ok, baby boy?” Dean asked, letting the younger man rest his forehead on Dean’s bare thigh. Sam nodded, hands fisting in the rucked up sheets.

“Wanna cum, De,” Sam begged for what felt like the fiftieth time. His voice was wrecked, but beautiful, like the sound of heavy glass shattering. “Please.”

“He’s been such a good boy,” Dean said from behind him, pressing his thumb harder against Sam’s rim as he pulled out, pinching the tender pink flesh between Dean’s cock and his finger.

“Ah!” Sam cried out. Both Deans petted down his back, tracing over the marks and picking at the few scabs there so that some of the deeper scratch marks dotted up bloody all over again.

“Tell you what, Sammy,” Dean said as he thrust his cock in harder. “You make us both cum by the time we count to… 10?” His voice went up in a question.

“Yeah, 10. 10 seems good,” Dean said as he pulled at Sam’s hair, making the younger man mewl in pleasure. “Make us both cum by the time we count to 10 & you can cum, Sammy.”

“But if you don’t, baby boy,” Dean threatened, leaning down to bite a fresh mark into Sam’s shoulder.

“Then we’re gonna have a long night,” Dean finished, reaching around to roughly tweak Sam’s nipple. Sam nodded frantically.

“Ok, yeah, yeah, De, please,” he begged.

“Alright, Sammy,” Dean said, sitting back on his knees to have better leverage.

“Open up, baby boy,” Dean ordered, pulling Sam’s hair to get his head up. As one, both Deans thrust into Sam’s body. The younger man tightened around the cock in his ass and wrapped his tongue around the cock in his mouth.

“One,” Dean said, yanking Sam’s hair harshly. Sam moaned, lips stretched wide as he began to bob up and down on Dean’s dick.

“Two,” Dean said with a sharp slap to Sam’s thigh.

“Three,” one of them said – Sam wasn’t sure which. He felt Dean rake blunt nails up the back of his thigh. Sam loosened his aching jaw and took Dean deeper, gagging slightly around the head as it pushed at his gag reflex.

The cry of “four” came with Dean’s cock sliding all the way down Sam’s throat. Five came with Dean laying across his back to wrap a hand around Sam’s throat to feel the way it bulged out around Dean’s cock. Six was a series of sharp, rapid thrusts, each one landing against Sam’s prostate. Seven saw Dean wiping away the tears that leaked out of Sam’s eyes.

“Eight, baby boy,” Dean said. “Only two left.” Both Deans were getting sloppy in their strokes, their breathing uneven and the period between their numbers was filled with grunted curses and praise for how much pleasure their use of Sam’s body gave them.

“Nine,” Dean finally said, after a longer period than normal, his ability to count sucked away by the feel of Sam’s throat tight around him. The word was barely out of his mouth before he froze, the feeling of Sam choking around his cock while whimpering at the punishing thrust of Dean into his ruined hole were his undoing. Dean tugged Sam’s hair sharply, holding him steady, Sam’s nose pressed to Dean’s pubic bone, as his cock sent long pulses of cum down Sam’s throat. Dean pulled Sam off, his cock hanging red and over-sensitive between his legs as Sam collapsed down to his elbows.

“That was only one of us, Sammy-boy,” Dean said from behind him. And we’re at the magic number.” Dean drew a breath to speak, but was cut off.

“Nine and three-quarters,” Dean said from above him, green eyes locked with green eyes. Dean leaned down to whisper into Sam’s ear. “Make me cum, baby boy, you know how.” Sam bowed his back, trying to clench as tight as he could around the cock in his ass.

“Please,” Sam begged softly, looking over his shoulder at Dean behind him. “Please cum… Daddy.”

“Fuck!” Dean cried out, slamming deep into Sam’s heat. His cock twitched, spilling his seed. “Alright, Sammy,” he grunted, “you can cum.” Sam exploded without a hand on his cock. His body tightened so much that he actually pushed Dean’s softening cock out. Sam sobbed, feeling Dean’s cum leaking from his stretched-out hole.

When Sam opened his eyes several hours later, he was laying on his stomach in the clean bed. The smell of sex was still heavy in the air and he could see the destroyed bed on the other side of the room. He felt clean, but sore, and spent a few moments cataloging the marks he bore from the day’s adventures. When he felt capable, he turned slowly, hissing at the way his back burned with scratches and welts.

“Dean?” Sam called.

“He’s gone,” Dean said from across the room as he sat in a chair, sipping a beer. Sam looked over at him, rubbing at his eyes. “It’s just you and me now, Sammy-boy.” Dean smiled a toothy grin as Sam gave him a thumbs up and fell back to the bed.

END


End file.
